Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic
}} Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic (機動戦士ガンダム：銀河, also referred to as Gundam Galactic or MSG:G) is a Military science fiction mecha based serial drama television series based on Sunrise's long running Gundam franchise which was split into two seasons consisting of 99 episodes and one finale special. Its animation and writing style purposely imitated that of two of Gundam's previous series, Mobile Suit Gundam 00 and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. was co-directed by two previous Gundam directors,Seiji Mizushima and Mitsuo Fukuda, directors of SEED and 00 respectively and was written by Kotha Hirano, a relatively new writer employed by Bandai. The series originally originated as a small series of novels detailing the early history of Galactic. Due to the high popularity of the novels, the novels were inherently commissioned to be produced as a three episode OVA, airing on Mainichi Broadcasting System and Tokyo Broadcasting System from August 9th, 2010 to August 22, 2010 in a matter of three weeks. After garnering critical acclaim for its in-depth storytelling and highly defined characters, was picked up to be a 100-episode anime which would be split into two fifty episode seasons, with a highly awaited premiere date on January 2011. The series would be released over the course of two years, with each season taking a brief respite before airing once again. was one of the few Gundam series to be animated in widescreen and in high-definition and was set into the fictional Galactic Colonizationa Era. The series is set in a futuristic human society where Humans have mastered space travel and colonization techniques, allowing them to colonize almost every single region of the galaxy. The series is centered on the civil war between two factions, the Unified Earth Alliance and the Humanity's Breakaway League, over the ideas of oppression and power abuse. However, the series was primarily focused on a breakaway organization of the two factions Alpha Oltas Omega and their attempts to end the long war with highly advanced and revolutionary mobile suits classified and known as "Gundams". How this organization got ahold of these weapons of war would be explained in due time... Overview Plot Season 1 In the Galactic Colonization Year 0123: The Unified Earth Alliance, the primary ruling government of Earth and its colonies, has come to colonize nearly every part of the galaxy. From their colonizations, they have discovered the remains of an ancient alien civilization that has been listed extinct. Nothing remained, only their remnants of their former civilization, including their advanced technology. The Unified Earth Alliance reversed engineered the technology and as a result, humanity entered a boon of technological advancement. However, the Alliance went on to abuse their power, oppressing the colonies. Soon, a resistance movement had started a form. Calling themselves the Humanity's Breakaway League, they have vowed to stop the oppression. The resistance group would be praised by the colonies as their saviours, gathering thousands of followers, including the alligance of several outer world planets to their cause. Sadly, the Rebel Group eventually deteriorated into a terrorist group, with their followers fanatically performing several dozens acts of destruction. Soon, tensions were rising and an all out war eventually broke out when the HBL slaughtered thousands of innocent UEA civilians by destroying two luxury starliners. With both sides utilizing all available resources as well as the salvaged and reverse engineered alien technology nothing but bloodshed and death can be seen. In GC Year of 127, the war has been raging on for several years, with millions of innocents of dead. The UEA and HBL are at a standstill and are taking a brief respite. Unknown to each side, both have been developing several state of the art mobile suits, each utilizing several new experimental technologies. Dubbed Gundams by the UEA, their designation would eventually transfer over to the HBL's new machines as a way to denote the new machines. Upon the release of these machines, warfare has reach new level, with these machines leading the war. After months of war, several Gundam pilots have broken away from the two factions, with the main intent of stopping the war and gathering agents to meet the ends. The name of the Break away group? Alpha Oltas Omega. Season 2 Openings, Endings, Insert Songs Openings: *''NEXT LEVEL'' by TRF *''CHANGE'' by Uverworld *''Staple Stable'' by Chiwa Saitō Endings: *''Kimi to Taiyou ga Shinda Hi'' by Kurosaki Maon *''Return to Destiny'' by Kurosaki Maon *''Ren'ai Circulation'' by Kana Hanazawa Insert Songs: Characters Trivia